The dark Lemon
by SammyBee57
Summary: Bella Swan, étudiante, se fait coincer dans un couloir par Edward Cullen, surveillant surnommé "le Diable". Pour quelles raisons? OS Dark Edward /
1. Chapter 1

**Cet Os est un petit cadeau pour mes Dark Lemon adorées. **

**Bisous,**

**Al'**

* * *

Je marchais rapidement le long des murs du grand corridor qui donnait sur la salle de littérature me retournant sans cesse de peur d'être suivie.

Soulagée de ne rien voir, je continuais ma progression avec empressement.

Plus que quelques mètres et je serais totalement en sécurité.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? M'appela une voix juste à côté de mon oreille. Je déglutis difficilement.

Devant moi se trouvait Edward Cullen, le surveillant ou le diable comme on le surnommait ici. (N/B: The devil! ^^)

-Oui Monsieur Cullen. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix, en priant pour que quelqu'un passe rapidement avant que...

Trop tard.

Il m'attrapa par le cou, serrant avec tant de force que je me demandai s'il n'allait pas me tuer.

Nous traversâmes donc les couloirs de l'école à toute vitesse jusqu'à son bureau. Il me poussa à l'intérieur. Je me rattrapai au bureau en gémissant de douleur.

Je me relevai, chancelante, massant ma nuque douloureuse.

Il se tenait devant la porte, un air furieux sur le visage.

-Swan, le directeur m'a prévenu ce matin que tu avais fait une demande d'examen anticipé. Tu ne te plais donc plus dans notre petite école ?

Son petit air narquois ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

-Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait. Demandai-je, tentant de calmer la frayeur qui me tordait le ventre.

Il attrapa mon bras et me secoua violemment.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu veux petite pute. Ca ne compte pas.

Des larmes vinrent submerger mes yeux. Plus je pleurais plus il me secouait. Pour autant il m'était impossible de m'arrêter.

-Arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

-Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre nuit avec Jacob Black. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à trouver une excuse valable pour l'éloigner pour le week end. (N/B: Quelle plaie le pouvoir!)

Il s'avança vers moi tel un félin, alors que je reculai à chacun de ses pas. La pièce était petite et très vite, je me retrouvai coincée contre le mur.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, collant son corps contre le mien et chuchota.

-Je n'allais pas laisser cette idiot amoureux te prendre ta petite fleur, ma chérie. Elle m'appartient et toi aussi Bella. Et je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire.

Ses mains agrippèrent mon chemisier. Il tira un coup sec dessus et les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres.

Je pouvais sentir son énorme érection dressée contre mon bas ventre.

Je gigotai pour tenter de m'échapper de sa prise mais ça ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. (N/B: C'est là que tu vois son niveau de perversité! :s)

-Évite de te frotter à moi comme ça mon chaton. C'est déjà assez difficile de me contrôler de t'arracher ta petite culotte et de te prendre si durement que tu ne pourras plus marcher.

Je m'immobilisai, paniquée.

Il ricana en se débarrassant de mon chemisier, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge bleu nuit.

-La petite Brandon a vraiment très bon goût en matière de sous-vêtements.

Comment savait-il que c'était Alice qui avait choisi mes sous-vêtements, jusqu'à ce matin, moi-même je n'avais pas été au courant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit de mèche avec ce monstre ?

Mais c'était impossible, elle le détestait autant que moi.

Il avait profité de ma distraction pour laisser traîner sa langue sur mon cou, puis ma clavicule avant de remonter pour mordre le lobe de mon oreille.

C'était agréable et existant mais hors de question de lui dire ou de lui montrer. Je serrai les dents le plus possible.

Celui-ci fit son chemin jusqu'à mon épaule. Il commença à lécher, mordiller et suçoter ma peau.

Ca ne faisait pas mal mais je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

La réponse me vint alors d'un coup.

Il me faisait des suçons. Jacob voudrait, il les verrait. Il avait dit que je lui appartenais.

Prise de panique, je recommençai à me battre contre son corps qui étouffait le mien.

Peine perdue.

Malgré mes efforts, il continuait à maltraiter ma peau avec la même délectation. (N/B: N'empêche c'est bien joué! Vu le temps que ça met à partir! :s)

Mais je ne voulais pas me montrer vaincue. Je faisais tout pour m'échapper de son étreinte de fer et oh miracle.

Il relâcha un peu la pression de son corps contre le mien. Je m'effondrai sur le sol et tentai de me sauver en passant entre ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre la porte.

Stupéfait, il n'avait pas bougé. Je tirai sur la poignée de la porte avec force, mais elle était verrouillée et je n'avais aucune chance de m'échapper.

Nous jouions au jeu du chat et de la souris et s'il m'attrapait...

Oh non…

Il venait de reprendre ses esprits et il affichait son maudit sourire en coin.

-Où comptais-tu donc aller Bella. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille.

De l'autre, il envoya se fracasser contre le sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-Allonge-toi sur le dos mon ange. (N/B: Et il donne du "mon ange" en plus!)

-Non ! Refusai-je.

-Très bien.

Il attrapa mes jambes, me portant comme une mariée avant de me déposer, les fesses sur le bord du bureau.

-On va établir quelques règles ma douce. Je te veux et je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux. Donc tu vas être bien sage et ensuite je te laisserai partir. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, parce que quand l'autre clébard te caresse, tu hurles. Ca serait dommage que sa femme ou le directeur apprennent ce qu'il fait avec ses élèves. (N/B Ah bah c'est du propre, marié et prof! t'es foutue ma pauvre bella!)

J'étais prise au piège. Il savait pour moi et Jake. Il allait en parler si je… non… pas lui… J'aimais Jacob. Je voulais qu'il soit le premier.

Mais s'il était renvoyé… c'était égoïste.

-D'accord. Acceptai-je à demi-mot. Mais s'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal.

Il ne répondit pas et fondit sur mes lèvres, attrapant mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser quand sa langue s'entrechoqua avec la mienne

Il était doué. Oh oui ! Inutile de le nier. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrasser de cette façon, c'était doux mais en même temps très violent. (N/B: Désespéré peut-être?)

A bout de souffle, il relâcha enfin sa prise sur mes cheveux. Il caressa ma joue du bout de son doigt et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Il passa sur mes tétons qui durcirent malgré le morceau de vêtement qui les couvrait.

-Et si on se débarrassait de ce gêneur ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, il me l'arracha, me faisant hoqueter d'horreur, j'adorais ce soutien gorge. Il émit un petit rire mais ne commenta pas. Il prit mes seins alors en coupe, les pétrissant avec ses longs doigts fins.

Je pouvais sentir que j'étais de plus en plus excitée. Mon entrejambe était plus qu'humide et une boule s'était formée à l'intérieur de mon bas ventre.

-Tu as des seins magnifiques. Ronds, de taille parfaite et doux. Et quand je fais ceci.

Il passa un coup de langue sur le bout de ceux-ci, me faisant gémir.

Son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Bien qu'il ne commenta pas, il continua à torturer ma poitrine avec exigence.

C'était si bon que je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, la tête me tournait, j'étais essoufflée.

-Allonge-toi. Souffla-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il demandait trop secouée pour émettre une objection. Ses mains à la fois douces et rugueuses se mirent à caresser mon ventre et mes côtes avec délicatesse. Jusqu'à rencontrer mon jean.

Il débouta mon pantalon et souleva mes fesses pour le faire glisser sur mes cuisses. Edward balança mes chaussures puis le retira d'un mouvement précis, mon string était à ce moment-là, la dernière barrière qui le séparait de mon intimité trempée.

Ses doigts caressèrent le tissu, me faisant haleter.

-Ne sois pas si impatiente mon ange. Dit-il.

Il retira ses propres vêtements avec lenteur me rendant folle, son corps avait la perfection du dieu Apollon. Son jean rejoignit le tas de vêtements rapidement suivi de sa chemise, il ne restait que son caleçon qui ne cachait rien de l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la sensation divine de ses attouchements à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je gémissais et pleurnichais de plaisir chaque fois qu'il frôlait mon intimité trempée.

S'il voulait me rendre complètent folle, il allait y arriver. La boule à l'intérieur de moi grossissait si lentement que s'en était presque douloureux.

Sans prévenir, il arracha mon string, me faisant hurler de frayeur tant le geste avait été sauvage. (N/B: La pauvre elle n'aura plus une fringue à se mettre pour sortir!)

-Cris autant que tu veux mon lapin, personne ne peux t'entendre.

Edward plaqua mes hanches sur le bureau, en me faisant écarter les cuisses le plus possible.

Et quand ses douces lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles de mon sexe, je ne pus que gémir mon plaisir.

Mon esprit était complètement retourné. J'étais sous le choc de tant de sensations. Jacob m'avait déjà fait un cunnilingus mais je n'avais jamais ressenti le quart de ce que me faisait vivre Edward.

Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et y entra sa langue, me faisant chavirer dans un océan de plaisir.

Ses coups de langue à la fois sur mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir et à l'intérieur me faisaient perdre la tête. J'étais à moitié folle.

J'avais explosé tant la sensation était exquise.

Le feu de mon corps me consumait toute entière.

Mon amant fit courir deux de ses doigts sur mon intimité, récoltant mon jus de plaisir qui coulait en grande quantité entre mes cuisses.

-Bella… Bella… Bella... regarde comme tu dégoulines de plaisir pour moi.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole. Un de ses doigts caressa mon pubis descendant doucement.

Oh mon dieu!

Il avait entré son doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin me faisant trembler, pleurer et gigoter de plaisir alors qu'il commençait de très lents va-et-vient.

J'étais complètement soumise à ses gestes. Chaque fois que je m'approchais de l'orgasme libérateur, il arrêtait ses mouvements.

-Edward. S'il te plait. J'en peux plus…

-Sois patiente… souffla-t-il. Il grimpa sur le bureau et retira son caleçon.

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de ma bouche.

La queue d'Edward était énorme.

-Occupe-toi un peu de moi Bella. Je sais que tu es très douée pour ça.

Je me mis à genoux sur le bureau alors qu'il se tenait debout devant moi. (N/B: Je le vois limite les mains sur les hanches, debout sur son bureau, bella à genoux devant lui! Mdr)

J'eus un moment d'hésitation.

Jamais ça ne pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche entièrement.

Edward commença à s'impatienter, il attrapa mes cheveux et grogna.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié comment on fait.

-Non. Mais c'est trop…

Il soupira.

-Arrête de faire ton bébé, ouvre la bouche.

J'obéis pas très rassurée. Il inséra son membre dans ma bouche, en grognant de plaisir.

Ses mains sur ma chevelure se firent plus dures.

-Détends-toi

Je tentais de faire ce qu'il disait, je pouvais sentir le bout de son gland contre les parois de ma gorge.

-Bonne fille. Soupira-t-il.

Il commença alors des va-et-vient. J'utilisai le mieux possible ma langue et mes dents.

Ca avait l'air de marcher parce qu'il soupira de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta et se retira.

-C'était parfait. Mais maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Il m'allongea à nouveau sur le bureau et s'installa entre mes cuisses qu'il écarta.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui, je sentis son gland frotter contre mon sexe.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur de moi.

Il y allait doucement mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

-Arrête Edward. Ca brûle, j'ai mal s'il te plait.

-Ca va passer Bella. Il arrêta sa progression, me laissant m'habituer un peu à son énorme membre, puis reprit.

Il ressortit pour revenir et aller plus loin à l'intérieur de moi.

Je plantai mes ongles à l'intérieur de sa nuque en sanglotant.

-J'y suis Bella. Chut mon amour. Ca va aller. La douleur va disparaître. Il m'embrassait mais ses baisers étaient inefficaces. J'étais obnubilée par la vive brûlure de mon vagin et cette sensation d'être écartelée.

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il commença des mouvements de bassin. Moi qui m'attendais à souffrir bien plus encore, ça me soulagea. Petit à petit, la douleur laissait place à du plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa.

Edward me sourit et commença à accélérer ses coups de butoir à l'intérieur de moi.

Il était de plus en plus rapide et violent. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, je suffoquai sous l'ampleur du plaisir. Il touchait à chaque poussée mon point G. Son membre sortit de mon antre avant d'y retourner, me faisant exploser.

Le plaisir me foudroya. Je ne pus sentir que le membre d'Edward se déverser de son liquide à l'intérieur de moi, et se fut le néant total.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installée. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvai dans le bureau d'Edward, allongée sur le sofa. Celui-ci était rangé et en parfait état. (N/B: Comme si rien ne s'était passé!)

J'avais sans aucun doute rêvé.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Je me relevai et m'aperçus qu'une chose avait changer. Mon jean avait disparu, remplacé par une petite jupe et un top noire, quelque chose qui gênait mon entrejambe et me serrait.

Je soulevai ma jupe et hoquetai d'horreur. Une lanière en cuir et des cadenas enserraient mes cuisses et mon sexe. (N/B: Aaaaah tu l'as mise! ^^)

Je tentai de me débarrasser de la chose, sans succès. Sur le bureau d'Edward, une lettre était adressée à mon intention.

_« Ma chérie,_

J'ai du travail qui m'attend, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai pris mes précautions pour que l'autre bâtard ne puisse plus jamais te toucher. Ce magnifique objet s'appelle une ceinture de chasteté et je suis le seul à en posséder la clé.

Sois sage jusqu'à ce soir mon amour.

Edward »

Je relâchai la feuille sous le choc et partis en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Le soir même, Edward revint et me libéra de cette horreur pour que je puisse me laver et faire mes besoins.

Il me refit l'amour et m'obligea à la remettre. J'étais sa chose.

Pendant plusieurs mois, nous avons eu des relations non protégées et il avait confisqué ma pilule.

Je n'osais rien dire à personne à cause de la honte. Et puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un jour, je n'eus pas mes règles. Edward était satisfait. Il se présenta à mes parents et leur demanda l'autorisation de m'épouser.

Je voulais refuser. Mais si je le faisais, mes parents me détesteraient encore plus.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Je lui appartenais. (N/B: Vive les dark Edward! lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes gourmandes,

Ce chapitre était pas du tout prévu aux débuts, ça ne devait qu'être un délire « ceinture de chasteté » que je voulais mettre dans une de mes fics et puis finalement j'ai eu l'idée de la pauvre étudiante et du pion. Et mon esprit tordu à faire le reste.

Comme vous pouvez le comprendre, j'ai déjà pas mal de fan fiction en cour et pour le moment il m'est impossible de continuer cette histoire dans de bonne condition.

Mais devant votre engouement, j'ai voulu vous faire un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le Point de vu d'Edward.

Avec quelques explications en plus évidemment

Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec Mister Edward, soyez gentil, l'abîmer pas trop. Je l'aime bien quand il est Dark.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews hyper sympathiques.

* * *

Réunion des intervenants scolaires, encore.

Je détestais ça.

Ces putains de réunions, me retrouver pendant plus d'une heure dans une étroite salle avec à côté de moi ce connard de Black. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

Enfin plutôt à qui !

Et ça me rendait encore plus dingue. Depuis que je les avais interrompus, il y a quelques jours de ça, j'étais devenu complètement barge.

Fou de douleur et de jalousie.

Imaginer ce bâtard posant les mains sur elle.

Ca me rendait dingue.

Il fallait que j'intervienne et vite. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais avant, il fallait que j'arrive à me débarrasser de lui.

Et j'avais ma petite idée. (N/B : Machiavel sort de ce corps ! XD)

A la fin de ce cauchemar, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle pour choper Black.

-Jacob, est-ce que je pourrais te voir en privé, s'il te plait ? Demandai-je poliment, devant le reste des professeurs.

-Bien sûr, Edward.

Il me suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

-Je vais être clair avec toi. Je sais ce que tu fais avec Malory, Stanley et Swan. Je te laisse les deux premières connasses, mais Bella est à moi. (N/B : Oh putain, pas qu'une en plus ! :s)

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais te la laisser Cullen. Cracha-t-il, furieux que j'ai découvert son petit secret.

-Trois raisons : Ta femme Leah, enceinte de jumeaux qui risque de très mal le prendre, mon père le directeur de cette école qui va être très en colère contre toi et certainement te virer, et ceci qui pourrait atterrir dans un commissariat.

Je sortis des photos de ma sacoche et lui tendit. Je les avais prises hier, alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Stanley, qui était toujours mineure.

-Ce sont bien évidemment des copies, les originales sont en lieu sûr.

Il pâlit alors que je souriais, satisfait. Je venais de le coincer et il le savait tout aussi bien que moi.

-Et si je te laisse Swan ?

-Tu n'auras jamais à t'en faire. Les photos disparaîtront.

-D'accord Cullen. Je n'ai pas trop le choix on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-La classe d'Isabella part la semaine prochaine pour une sortie, arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y aller.

Il soupira et accepta.

Une petite semaine plus tard, mon père m'avait demandé de surveiller ceux qui préparaient leur examen anticipé. Un seul nom était noté sur la liste.

Isabella Marie Swan

J'aurais un long moment seul avec elle et pas pour gribouiller sur des feuilles de papier.

L'examen sera différent. (N/B : Ca c'est sûr ! lol)

Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout préparer. Je l'espionnais depuis un petit moment, assez pour tout connaître d'elle.

Je l'attendais complètement caché, dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

Elle avait l'air anxieux.

Comme si elle pressentait ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? L'appelai-je, me délectant de son petit regard ingénu.

Je me tenais devant elle, la dominant de toute ma taille.

-Oui Monsieur Cullen. Dit-elle de sa plus petite voix.

Répondant à mes plus basses pulsions, je l'attrapai par le cou avec autorité. J'aimais avoir le pouvoir et encore plus sur elle. Nous traversâmes le couloir à toute vitesse.

Je la poussai dans mon bureau et refermai la porte à clé juste après.

Bella émit un petit gémissement qui me fit durcir.

-Swan, le directeur m'a prévenu ce matin que tu avais fait une demande d'examen anticipé. Tu ne te plais donc plus dans notre petite école ?

Je souris. Si seulement elle savait que c'était moi qui avais forcé Black à lui proposer cette solution.

-Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait. Me supplia-t-elle.

Oh non ma belle, désolé. Attends encore un peu et tu vas me supplier de bien d'autres choses.

Un ricanement m'échappa.

J'étais quand même furieux qu'elle chiale alors qu'avec Black, elle se laissait aller.

Me léchant les lèvres, je m'avançai vers elle tel un félin, la collant contre mon corps avant de lui chuchoter.

-Je n'allais pas laisser cet idiot amoureux te prendre ta petite fleur, ma chérie. Elle m'appartient et toi aussi Bella. Et je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire. (N/B : Amoureux je ne sais pas, idiot c'est certain !)

Mes mains agrippèrent son chemisier. Je tirais un coup sec dessus et les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres. Heureusement que j'étais passé dans sa chambre pour lui prendre des habits de rechange.

Je me calai un peu plus contre son corps pour qu'elle sente à quel point j'avais envie d'elle.

Ma petite fleur commença à gigoter contre moi, sans doute pour parvenir à se dégager, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à se frotter contre moi et ça me rendait dingue et douloureux.

-Évite de te frotter à moi comme ça mon chaton. C'est déjà assez difficile de me contrôler de t'arracher ta petite culotte et de te prendre si durement que tu ne pourras plus marcher.

Elle s'immobilisa et me regarda, paniquée.

Je rigolai et la débarrassai de cet encombrant vêtement.

-La petite Brandon a vraiment très bon goût en matière de sous-vêtements.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise. Oh oui ma chérie, je sais tout de toi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, je profitai de l'occasion pour embrasser son cou, laissant ma langue traîner sur sa clavicule.

L'idée de la marquer à ce moment-là était tentante, trop pour que je résiste. Elle était mienne.

Comprenant sans doute ce que je voulais faire, elle se mit à se débattre violemment, elle avait la force d'une mouche comparée à moi.

Je m'éloignais quand même de peur de l'écraser sous le poids de mon corps.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'elle ne s'éclipse en passant sous mes jambes. Rapide la petite. Je l'observai, amusé.

Elle me prenait vraiment pour un idiot.

Je m'avançai mais elle courut dans un autre coin de la pièce. J'avais été très fort à ces jeux gamins.

Je la coinçai contre le bureau. Lui caressant les cheveux doucement, je lui demandai.

-Où comptais-tu donc aller Bella ? Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Je passai un de mes bras autour de sa taille fine, avant de balancer sur le sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau. (N/B : Hot ^^)

-Allonge-toi sur le dos mon ange. J'avais essayé de me montrer rassurant.

-Non ! Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Très bien.

Je la soulevai sans aucune difficulté et la déposai au bord du bureau, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

-On va établir quelques règles ma douce. Je te veux et je ne te laisserais pas sortir tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux. Donc tu vas être bien sage et ensuite je te laisserai partir.

C'était un énorme mensonge. Jamais, je ne la laisserais sans aller vraiment. Je me repris alors.

-Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, parce que quand l'autre clébard te caresse, tu hurles. Ca serait dommage que sa femme ou le directeur apprennent ce qu'il fait avec ses élèves.

Je venais d'allumer en elle un combat intérieur. Utilisant le chantage pour la faire céder.

-D'accord. Chuchota-t-elle. Mais ne me faites pas de mal.

Je ne considère pas faire l'amour à quelqu'un comme quelque chose de mal.

Je voulais lui dire mais je préférais l'embrasser, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait ressentir que du plaisir avec moi.

Je la caressai et l'embrassai, avec empressement.

Ce fut seulement quand l'air commença à nous manquer, que nous nous séparâmes.

M'occupant tour à tour de son cou et de ses magnifiques seins.

Je me débarrassai de son soutien-gorge. Elle émit un petit hoquet de stupeur.

Son regard commençait à se noircir de désir, reflétant le mien, qui devait l'être totalement.

Elle en avait autant envie que moi. Ca me réconfortait.

Je passai la langue sur sa poitrine, mordillant, suçant encore et encore ses tétons.

Ses gémissements étaient la plus douce des musiques à mon oreille, j'avais tellement envie d'elle.

Contrôle Edward ! M'intimai-je alors que ma bouche descendait jusqu'à son nombril.

-Allonge-toi. Soufflai-je.

Je caressai doucement de mes mains ses côtes, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le bois du bureau.

Je m'attaquai alors à son jean avec empressement, soulevant ses fesses pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Je ne lui laissai que son minuscule string trempé.

La vision de ma Bella trempée pour moi, allongée sur mon bureau était en train de me rendre barge.

Je caressai sa douce intimité à travers le morceau de tissu, la faisant gémir et haleter.

-Ne sois pas si impatiente mon ange.

Je décidai de retirer mes vêtements, déviant légèrement du plan, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle me les enlève elle-même, mais j'allais un peu vite sans doute, gardant seulement mon boxer.

Elle me regardait mi-étonnée, mi-excitée par mon corps. Je repris alors là où nous nous étions arrêtés, recommençant à frôler son sexe du bout de mes doigts, caressant ses cuisses lui arrachant son string devenu gênant.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses cuisses, lui faisant écarter les jambes le plus possible.

J'écartai avec mes doigts ses lèvres intimes et entrai ma langue à l'intérieur de son antre.

Elle avait un goût incroyable, divin même.

Je léchai son suc qui dégoulinait, m'occupant aussi de son clitoris gonflé.

Bella pleurait et hurlait son plaisir.

-Cris autant que tu veux mon lapin, personne ne peut t'entendre.

Sauf moi bien sûr, et j'aime t'entendre. Pensai-je.

Je profitai de sa distraction pour passer deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle gémit sous mon intrusion. Je pouvais sentir ses parois. Elle était serrée. J'allais avoir un mal fou à la pénétrer.

Elle aurait sans doute mal. Ca m'embêtait un peu.

Je commençai de lents va-et-vient, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui donner d'orgasme maintenant.

Je voulais qu'elle connaisse la sensation quand je la pénétrerai enfin.

Ma queue était si dure, que c'était hyper douloureux.

Je devais me dépêcher.

J'abandonnai Bella aux prémices de la jouissance et montai sur le bureau, me débarrassant de mon caleçon.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux.

Et oui cocotte, je ne joue pas dans la même cours que Black.

-Occupe-toi un peu de moi, Bella. Je sais que tu es très douée pour ça.

En fait, je n'en savais rien. Mais je supposais que Black ne s'était pas gêné pour lui demander.

Elle se mit à genoux devant moi, hésitante.

Peut-être que non finalement. Bon, je vais prendre les choses en mains.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et j'entrai à l'intérieur de sa petite bouche.

Oh putain.

La sensation.

Sentir le fond de sa gorge était paradisiaque. Je ne pus retenir un pur grognement de plaisir, commençant un va-et-vient rapide.

Elle utilisait sa langue et ses dents pour me donner du plaisir.

C'était bien. Mais je lui apprendrai encore à être meilleure.

Au moment où je sentis l'explosion arriver, j'arrêtai.

Je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche. L'aidant à se rallonger, je lui dis.

-C'était parfait. Mais maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je me mis entre ses cuisses. C'était loin d'être ma position préférée mais c'était sa première fois et j'allais déjà avoir du mal à entrer à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou. Lui dis-je.

Elle s'accrocha à moi, un peu perdue.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était nerveuse et ça allait encore compliquer sa défloration.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de lui donner confiance alors que j'entrais en elle.

Oh putain.

Je coupai ma respiration tellement, c'était whaou !

-Arrête Edward. Ca brûle, j'ai mal s'il te plait.

La voir pleurer et souffrir me faisait mal mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je tentai de la rassurer, lui prodiguant caresses et baisers pour la détendre.

-Ca va passer, Bella. Je poussai un peu plus en elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Je sortis de son intimité pour pousser toujours un peu plus loin à l'intérieur d'elle. Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes dans mon cou.

-J'y suis Bella. Chut mon amour. Ca va aller. La douleur va disparaître.

Je l'embrassai mais c'était inefficace. J'attendis le plus longtemps possible immobile, pour qu'elle s'habitue à moi mais je commençais doucement à perdre pied.

Elle était si chaude, si douce et serrée autour de mon membre que c'était impossible de se contrôler.

Je me mouvais doucement à l'intérieur de ses chairs, me délectant de la sensation de l'avoir fait mienne.

Je lui avais pris sa virginité. Un peu de sang avait coulé sur ses cuisses et sur mon pénis.

J'y allai doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite quand Bella commença à gémir de plaisir.

Elle s'accrocha à moi alors que je donnais des coups de plus en plus violents, au fond de son ventre.

Quand l'orgasme la faucha violemment, elle trembla dans mes bras, prise de petites convulsions. Les parois de son vagin comprimèrent mon pénis, m'envoyant moi aussi au septième ciel.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux.

Bella était en-dessous de moi, l'orgasme avait été si violent qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Je me retirai d'elle, avec douceur.

Mon sperme coula le long de ses cuisses, mélangé avec un peu de sang.

Jamais cette vision enchantée de Bella ne m'avait autant bouleversé. Je suis descendu du bureau, ouvrant un tiroir pour prendre mon appareil photo.

Je la mitraillai de centaine de clichés pour ne jamais oublier ce jour.

Ma bella.

Un vif sentiment de jalousie me tordit le ventre. Je la voulais pour l'éternité. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de la convaincre mais aussi ses parents.

Une idée horrible me passa par la tête, mais aussi magnifique. Je caressai les cheveux de mon ange.

Je l'aimais comme un fou.

Oui, c'était ça.

La folie m'avait gagné de trop l'aimer et de la désirer.

Je regardais l'heure. Il me restait encore du temps avant qu'on s'inquiète de ma disparition.

Je commençai par me rhabiller rapidement puis extirpai de mon sac un gant de toilette et une bouteille d'eau. (N/B : Le mec il a pensé à tout ! O_o)

Je lui fis rapidement sa toilette et nettoyai le bureau.

Une fois propre, je sortis de mon sac, l'objet qui la ferait mienne pour toujours.

Je savais que mon père l'avait toujours utilisé sur ma mère. Il avait confiance en elle bien sûr, mais pas dans les hommes qui l'entouraient.

Je passai les sangles autour de ses cuisses et de son ventre, les serrant sans trop lui faire mal avant de refermer les cadenas et de mettre les clés dans ma poche.

Je la rhabillai alors avec tendresse. J'avais pris dans son armoire une jupe et un top noirs avec de petites ballerines.

Sous un jean, la ceinture de chasteté se serait trop vue.

Je l'installai alors confortablement sur le sofa, embrassant son front avant de ranger la pièce.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais fini et Bella n'était toujours pas réveillée. Je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre son réveil.

Je lui écrivais alors une lettre rapide pour tout lui expliquer. Je quittai la pièce le cœur plus léger.

Le soir venu, je la rejoignis dans sa chambre, elle pleurait sur son lit.

Je la libérai de la ceinture pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre une douche et faire ses besoins. J'aimais avoir ce genre de contrôle sur elle. Evidemment quand elle revint, elle refusa de la remettre. (N/B : Tu m'étonnes, si toi tu aimes ce n'est pas le cas de celle qui la porte ! -_-')

Je ne voulais pas être violent avec elle. Je n'aimais pas voir la peur dans son regard, mais elle devait m'obéir.

Alors je la jetai sur le lit avant de lui enfiler.

Elle pleurait et hurlait qu'elle me détestait.

Je le savais évidemment. Mais elle apprendrait à m'aimer.

Notre relation continua parce que je le voulais. Bella s'était habituée à nos rapports. Quand je lui avais confisqué sa pilule, elle était devenue folle de rage, et avait menacé de tout dire à mon père.

J'ai souri.

J'avais pris les devants. Il avait été choqué au début, mais il avait compris. (N/B : *shocked*)

Sans issue, Bella s'était habituée et avait accepté. Puis un matin, en venant la chercher, je l'avais trouvée, accroupie devant les toilettes

Une bouffée de fierté immense m'avait secoué. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir ses dix-huit ans.

Je m'étais présenté chez ses parents, dans l'idée de les convaincre que j'étais capable d'assumer.

Au début, son père s'était montré menaçant, il s'était vite radouci quand il apprit que je voulais épouser sa fille.

La mère était trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Au début, Bella était contre. Ses parents lui avaient fait changer d'avis. Grâce à ma mère, ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille, nous avions pu organiser un mariage rapide. Mes parents étaient des gens riches, mon père m'avait offert ma propre maison.

Même si j'avais forcé Bella à avoir ce bébé en quelque sorte, je savais qu'elle l'aimait.

J'avais eu ce que je voulais, j'avais ma femme et la mère de mon enfant, et je ne regrettais rien. (N/B : Difficile de faire marche arrière avec tout ça !)


End file.
